Joint Forces
by shannyfish
Summary: Magneto is released from his plastic prision and decides to attack Xavier with Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad plus some new allies:the Juggernaut, Blob, Avalanche, and Quicksilver. Magneto wants to show him what he knows that the human race thinks of muta
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
  
  
  
The silence was getting to him and all he could do to break the silence was either try to break something ot to talk to himself. On this particular day he had chosen to do both. So, he picked up his chair and threw it at the cell bars, which did not affect the cell and only dented the chair slightly. "Why does he leave me in here!? I'll get out eventually! I will! Someday I'll make Charles pay for this, and he'll be sorry he ever messed with Magneto. Charles says that the normal humans will eventually understand, but I say that they put us all into death camps. I mean the human race is certainally capable of it! My god, look what we've invented to torture each other. The blade, swords, gulitene, nooses, posionous gas, strange experimentations, the guns, canons, and so much more! You hear me Charles!" Magneto yelled out of his prision.  
"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" One of the guards told him as he appraoched his cell. Turning from a guard into a blue form with dazzling red hair, like fire. "We wouldn't want you to go insane in this prision now would we?"  
"No, I don't think so. I've missed you my dear, why I thought you were dead," Magneto told her as he unlocked his cell door. "What about the other guards?" Magneto asked.  
"They've already been taken care of," Mystique told him as he saw Sabretooth and Toad walking up behind her.  
"Very good. Shall we go? I've had more than enough of my share in this place."  
______________________________________________________________________  
It was extremely active in the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, it was dark outside, but the kids were having too much fun to care. They were celebrating Bobby Drake's birthday. The professor had decided to let the kids have a big party, with dancing and everything. Bobby had turned eighteen and decided that that needed celebrating. Graduation was coming up anyway, it was only a month away and he and Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee would all be graduating. It was a time for the kids to have fun together before graduation came. After graduation some kids might stay behind to train to become X-Men, but others would leave to attend college.  
Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe were making sure that all of the food was out before they left the kids alone for awhile. But where was Scott? He wasn't anywhere around. "Jean?" the professor called to her.  
"Yes professor?" Jean said bringing him some coffee and a danish.  
"Where's Scott?" He asked taking the coffee and danish from his student. "Thank you."  
"He's outside, I tried to get him to come in but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even tell me what's wrong," Jean explained.  
"He's seemed happy lately though hasn't he?"  
"Yes, ever since Logan left. Even though Logan took his motorcycle."  
"Well, I was thinking of sending him on a mission with Storm, but maybe you and Storm should go instead?" Xavier thought aloud.  
"No. I think the distraction will help Scott," Jean told him.  
"Okay, then why don't you go find him and tell him that I need to talk to him?"  
"Yes professor," Jean said leaving the professor and the party to go find her fiancee.  
______________________________________________________________________  



	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment and Marvel Comics does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
"We are gathered here today to plan the down fall and possible death of my good friend, Professor Charles Xavier." Magneto told the mutants that would soon help him accomplish his revenge on Xavier.   
"So are we going to bash his face in?" the Juggernaut asked.  
"You don't like your brother very much do you?" Magneto asked the Juggernaut.  
"Half brother, and no I hate him!"  
"Good, and I really don't care what you do after we slowly torture him first, of course."  
"What do you have planned?" the Juggernaut asked eagerly.  
"Well, I plan that we work together to take away each of Xavier's precious students one by one. Starting with his favorites: Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe, and Scott Summers. Then, we will start taking the younger students from him. We will keep them from him and do whatever we want to with them. We will need to use these," Magneto held up a small round device. "With this Xavier will not be able to locate the little ones using his telepathy or his cerebro. Also while on the subject of cerebro, we need to destroy it and that blasted mansion."  
"I can destroy them," Avalanche told him, "that's my specialty."  
"I can help too!" the Blob told them, "I like to destroy!"  
"Good, that's very nice," Magneto told him. "As for the lovely Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth, and Quicksilver will kidnap those precious little gems Xavier loves so much."  
______________________________________________________________________  
"Scott?" Jean called out looking for her fiancee. She was in the yard and it seemed that most of the lights were out. "I need to remind the professor about those lights," Jean told herself. "Scott?? Where are you?" Jean called rooming the yard. She came across the garage, the light was on. Jean could hear tools clunking around, so she headed into the garage.   
In the garage, she found two feet out from under Scott's red car. Jean croouched down to try to make out Scott's face, she could tell he was on one of his wheely boards, which quickly backed out tripping Jean. Jean fell backwards as Scott sat up. "Jean!" Scott yelled and quickly went to Jean's side. "Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" Scott helped Jean into a sitting position.  
"Scott, I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me that's all," Jean told him. With Scott's help Jean got to her feet, and then straitened her clothes. "What are you doing hiding out here?"  
"I'm not hiding I'm just fixing the car," Scott told her as he wiped his hands clean with a rag.  
"Uh huh and what's wrong with the car?" Jean asked him, crossing her arms.  
"Umm, well, actually there's nothing wrong with the car."  
"That's what I thought. Come on Scott," Jean said pulling him by the arm out of the garage. Jean and Scott made their way in the front doors of the mansion, where the professor was waiting for them.  
"There you are Scott," the professor said as they walked in the front doors.  
"Yes professor?" Scott asked.  
"I have a mission for you and Storm."  
"What about Jean?" Scott asked.  
"I'll need her help here with the children," the professor told him.  
"Oh, I'll get Storm," Scott volunteered.  
"She's already downstairs waiting for us. Shall we go?"   
"Okay then, let's go. Night Jean," Scott said quickly kissing his fiancee goodnight.  
"Goodnight and good luck."  
______________________________________________________________________  
If I get 8 total reviews I'll think about continuing this story. Cause if no one's reading then there's no use of continuing. 


	3. The First Loss

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
The blackbird left Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters that night, quietly. Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe, aka Cyclops and Storm, were on their way for another mission yet again. Only leaving Jean Grey and Professor Xavier to teach and watch over the children that lived there. Scott suddenlly wished Logan was back, at least there would be another X-Men there to fight if it was necessary.  
"Scott? Scott, do you hear me?" Ororo called from beside him, but he did not seem to be hearing her very well.   
"Wha? What? Did you say something?" Scott asked snapping out of his haze.  
"Yes. What is troubling you?" she asked him.  
"It just seems like we're leaving the mansion unprotected, I'm just thinking about the kids.." Scott told her.  
"And Jean," she corrected him.  
"Okay and Jean."  
"Don't think I know you Scott Summers?" Ororo Munroe asked.  
"Oh, I know you know me, I just thought that since you knew that, that I wouldn't have to say it," Scott said trying to be right about what he knew not what he was saying.  
"Don't worry they'll be fine," Ororo told him. "Those kids can take care of themselves and each other. Don't you watch them playing?" she asked, but did not expect an answer. "They use their powers well when it's necessary."  
"I know, It's just...I have this feeling that's all."  
______________________________________________________________________  
It was dark and the lights at the mansion that lit the driveway and walkways were dim. There was an a gust of wind and all of the lights were estinguised, and then suddenlly the front gate opened without setting off any alarms. A man with white hair stood at the gate letting Magneto's minions, Sabretooth and the Blob, inside the grounds of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  
The trio quickly and quietly made their way up the main walkway towards the mansion. Quicksilver quickly picked the lock so as not to wake anyone, and then they entered and headed up the stairs. To the end of the hallway where they opened a door and nabbed the room's occupant, Jean Grey. Sabretooth had made sure that the Blob had not let her scream when he picked her up out of her bed.  
They left the mansion as quickly and quietly as they entered, locking all the doors and resetting the defenses as if they were never there. No one had even seen them and they hoped they were as quiet as they thought they had been.   
______________________________________________________________________  
Charles Xavier woke from a nightmare suddenlly, he was alarmed and felt that there was something wrong, but he could not place what was wrong. It just felt different, but quickly dismissed it as Scott and Ororo being gone from the mansion. He went back to bed and forgot it, trying to sleep.  
The next morning, he awoke and got himself ready. He went to his office and suddenlly remembered that he needed something from Jean. So, he went to her class, only to find a classroom full of students and no teacher. "Where's your teacher?" he asked the class.  
"We don't know," Rogue told him. "She never showed up and no one's seen her."  
"Thank you. Just do independent study or something...." he said to the students trying to think of where Jean might be. She had to be somewhere on the mansion grounds, he thought to himself. But where is she? I can't sense her?  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Powerless

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
"Scott, Jean's missing," Xavier's voice came in loud and clear over the blackbird's radio.  
"What? Missing? How?" Scott asked scared and wished he had not had to leave the mansion.  
"I'm not sure."  
"We're on our way back," Scott said.  
"No! Finish your mission. I'll continue looking for her."  
"But Professor!"  
"Scott..." Ororo stopped him. "We'll see you later tonight Professor."  
"Thank you Storm."  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I see you took Xavier's little girl," Magneto said examining Jean's form against the metal table they had put her on. "Charles must be so worried about her."   
"They probably don't even think anyone was there." Quicksilver told him, "I put everything back like it was when we got there."  
"Perfect. Then Charles most likely suspects nothing."  
"So one's our next victim?" Quicksilver asked.  
"Students. Oldest to the youngest."  
"Ohhh I like it!"  
"So from tommorrow until my next order take one per day."  
"No prob!"  
"Good. I'll have the others distracting Charles's X-Men more than we already have."  
"What do ya mean?" Quicksilver asked. His continuious questions were getting on Magneto's nerves.  
"I mean I sent the others to destroy innocent homes and endanger innocent people's lives. I mean how can they ignore that! Charles's do gooders can't resist or even try to ignore something like that. And by now Charles has told them of Miss Grey's disapearence, which must have his Cyclops so depressed."  
"So? When we nab the next one, do ya want him or her in the same room with Miss Grey?"  
"Until I say otherwise."  
"Kay no prob."  
______________________________________________________________________  
The room was dark and looked like it had been abandoned long ago. The room was empty and the walls' paint was peeling off and filthy was cobwebs. The only window in the room was completely boarded up and she could not tell if it were night or day, let alone how long she had been there. She did not remember what had happened, only blackness and then the room. She sat in a corner far away from the door, she was frightened and could not concentrate to contact Professor Xavier.  
"Why can't I do this?" she asked herself. Then she thought for a moment, they must have given me drugs, she thought to herself. That had to be it, it was the only explanation for it. "Where am I?" She felt like she was missing a piece of herself, there was no backround noise in her mind, no thoughts other than her own.  
The door opened and a giagantic man walked through the door clad in red armor including a head bubble. He had barely missed braking through the door. He approached her and she tried to make herself as small as possible. "Come here, girlie." The Juggernaut picked Jean Grey up in his right hand, squeezing precious air from her lungs. He carried her to Magneto and the others.  
"Oh now Juggernaut she needs to breathe. Set her down." Magneto walked up to Jean as she was being set down. "How are you doing my dear?"  
"How? You're in jail!" Jean told him pointing at him.  
"I was, but Charles knew that his plastic prison would not hold me forever."  
"Why am I here?"  
"Because I want to hurt Charles, even though he is my dear friend. You're the closest one to him, you're like a daughter to Charles. Too bad you're one-eyed boyfriend wasn't there and where did the animal go? Not even that weather witch! I mean what has become of the X-Men? There was you and Charles and then a whole bunch of children. How are children suppose to defend themselves against the rest of the cruel world?" Magneto was close now, he pulled out two metal bracelets that much resembled handcuffs. He put them on her as the Juggernaut held her still. "And while you have her inject her with her medication, and give her a sedative while you're at it. She can be so annoying when she's awake!"  
Blackness once again surrounded Jean Grey, she could not escape it. It quickly overcame her and the world was gone again. What was happening? What was Magneto up to? Why does he care who's at the mansion? What's he gaing to do to the kids? Help! Please someone help me! Scott...Professor! Someone! Anyone!  
______________________________________________________________________  



	5. Misplaced Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"I should never had left! I had a bad feeling, but I left anyway! I should have stayed!" Scott said yelling at himself pacing back and forth in the underground facility at the mansion.  
"I ordered you to leave."  
"I know, but I..I don't know maybe...maybe it could have been different."  
"Scott, calm yourself we will find her," Storm tried to confort him.  
"I know, I'm trying."  
"What did you learn?" Xavier asked.  
"He's definately gone and the metal bars on the prison looked like Magneto's work."  
"This is horrible," Xavier simply told them.  
"Who is this Cain Marko anyways?" Scott asked.  
"My half brother," Xavier told them.  
"Why was he in that facility?" Scott asked.  
"His powers he gained at not a mutation and he becomes dangerous and very much wants me dead."  
"Why would Magneto want him? He hasn't really wanted you dead," Storm told him.  
"No, but perhaps he wishes to hurt me."  
"Jean?" Scott questioned.  
"Possibly, I think of Jean as a daughter. Erik might have picked that up and decided that she was a good target," Xavier explained.  
"So let me get this strait. There's a disturbed powerhouse half brother of yours out there with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants?"  
"Yes. It's quite disturbing."  
_______________________________________________________________  
"It's time for your meds again," Mystique said entering into the "cell" and approaching Jean, who was forced to stay still because of the metal bracelets Magneto had put on earlier. She injected her with a yellowish substance and then with a clear one that made her sleepy. Diffinately the sedative. Mystique then left her to her void.  
When Jean woke up there was another in the room with her. It was Kitty Pryde, she was huddled in the corner clearly terrified. "Kitty?" Jean called weakly.  
"Miss Grey! Are you okay?" Kitty asked as she sat down next to her.  
"Just a little sleepy. You okay?"   
"Yeah, but I can't phase through the wall!?" Kitty told her.  
"They're giving us medication to stop our powers while they're giving us the medication. Don't worry, we'll get out."  
"Are the X-Men coming?"  
"I don't know for sure, but.."  
"I'm sure they'll come. The professor won't let them keep us or hurt us."  
"That's right."  
_______________________________________________________________ 


	6. What will he do?

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brain Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
"I decided to get two little kiddies for you this time, Magneto," Quicksilver told him as he and Sabretooth entered the room with Bobby Drake and Rouge.  
  
"I thought I told you to do things as I say?" Magneto asked him.  
  
"Well, I just couldn't take one and not take the other without being compromised."  
  
"Fine! Put them with the others."  
  
"I'll give them the medications," Mystique told Magneto as she followed Quicksilver and Sabretooth. Mystique inject both Rouge and Bobby and then they pushed them in the room.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"That's four in three days," Scott told Xavier.  
  
"Jean Grey. Kitty Pryde. Bobby Drake. Rouge. What is Erik thinking? Maybe he's trying to get back at me?"  
  
"Maybe. I wouldn't put it past him."  
  
"No, but Erik wouldn't harm them."  
  
"How can you be so sure? He would have killed Rogue if we hadn't rescued her and Logan hadn't given her some of his healing power."  
  
"Yes, I know, but Erik would rather hurt me than hurt me through the children. He might probably try to convince them to join the Brotherhood of Mutants."  
  
"That's great, but we both know that they won't, and that will just anger him. He could hurt them Professor."  
  
"Yes it is a possibility, but one that I am not able to conceive of at this time. Erik wants us to be equal to everyone else, and he might possibly use the children to do it."  
  
"He'd have to use mind control to get them to listen to him."  
  
"I know, but you never know what he's capable of. He always looks back to his past, to the concentration camps and he believes that it might happen to mutants one day. The thought is possible, but I do not believe it might happen for some time. Erik is overcome by fear of the unknown, he doesn't know exactly what the rest of mankind would do to a mutant in a concentration camp."  
  
"It is a little scary that that could happen, but that's why we need to do what we've been doing."  
  
"Yes, but Erik doesn't understand this, and that's why we seem to always be fighting."  
______________________________________________________________________  



	7. Cooperation

Disclaimer:I do not X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Marvel Comics and Brian Singer and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"So how are you all feeling? Come now tell me your names. I only know Miss Jean Grey here and Rogue or Marie," Magneto told Kitty, Bobby, Rouge, and Jean. "Come now listen to grandpa Magneto."  
  
"Yeah, let us beat them for their names!" Sabretooth offered.  
  
"Charles wouldn't appreaciate that."  
  
"Come now I want your names! Now!"  
  
"My name is Kitty Pryde," she volunteered.  
  
"Oh so you're a little kitty are you?" Magneto asked her.  
  
"Magneto leave her alone!" Jean yelled at him.  
  
"Ah ah ah! Be nice Miss Grey, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you. Charles would be devestated!"  
  
"Leave them out of this!"  
  
"Why? Because they're children? Because they're innocent?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Your say only seems to count with Charles. I saw your performance in Senate and it didn't seem to impress them one bit! If you don't want me or my associates to hurt any of these dear children then I suggest that you get them to cooperate and you stop yelling at me! Do we have an understanding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then, I would like names."  
  
"Jean Grey, Marie, Kitty Pryde, and Bobby Drake," Jean told him.  
  
"Ah isn't that much better? Not fighting with me?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. The Price of Freedom

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Charles," Erik Lenshur greeted his long lost friend at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.   
  
"What do you want, Erik?"  
  
"I just came for a friendly visit, Charles. Can't I come visit my dear friend?"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jean Grey. Marie, you remember her you tried to kill her. Bobby Drake. Kitty Pryde. Ring a bell?"  
  
"Ummm oh yeah those annoyances. What about them?"  
  
"I want them back."  
  
"Yeah well we all want things we can't have."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What do you mean, Charles?"  
  
"I want them back, Erik. I'll give you anything if you return them. What do you want?"  
  
"I want you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to punish for what you've done!"  
  
"I was doing it to prevent harm from coming to others."  
  
"I don't care! It's you or those children!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you! I want to see them!"  
  
"Don't you believe that I'll bring them back?"  
  
"It's...."  
  
"I know you don't really trust me, so don't lie. It's not like you!"  
  
"I just want to know that they're okay."  
  
"They are and they will be returned."  
  



	9. Change of Hostages

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie  
Joint Forces  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Kitty Pryde was the first to be returned to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, next was Rouge and then Bobby Drake. Magneto promised Xavier that Jean Grey would be returned as soon as Xavier was taken to Magneto's lair far from the X-Men. Xavier agreed to Magneto's terms and told his X-Men to do nothing to rescue him. Magneto returned to the mansion and took Xavier with him. After much flying Magneto finally returned to the house that was also his lair. Xavier was then shoved into a room where he found his student, Jean Grey in a corner freezing.  
  
"Jean?" Xavier called, he could barely move from his position since Magneto had left his wheelchair back at the mansion. There were no blankets, pillows, food, or water. "Jean, it's me." No answer. What's wrong Jean? Xavier asked telepathically.  
  
"Professor? What are you doing here?" she asked from her corner.  
  
"I'm here so all of my students can be released. You will be released, Jean."  
  
"He won't keep his word," Jean told him. "He knows that having both of us will get Scott and Ororo here when I don't come back. He seems to enjoy fighting. Mutant against mutant. Why does he want us to fight him?"  
  
"Erik sees the world through the eyes of a WWII Nazi Concentration Camp survivior. Erik was taken there as a young boy, that's when his powers first surfaced. The Jews were pursicuted because they were different and the Nazis believed that all that were different than them were inferior and were to be destroyed or locked away. Erik is afraid that that might happen again. He knows that mutants are feared and that our powers make us superior because of our mutations."  
  
"But our powers aren't always seen as gifts, but also as curses."  
  
"Like Scott's?"  
  
"Like Scott's."  
  
"Are you okay Jean? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's just cold and I'm hungary. They'll feed us when they get to it."  
  
"Jean, come here."  
  
"Okay," Jean moved next to the professor. Her face was dirty and she looked cold.   
  
"Jean, maybe I can get them to at least bring a blanket?"  
  
"No, they'll just try to humillate you or punish you or threaten you."  
  
"He won't hurt me."  
  
"Yes he will. He hates you for putting him in that plastic prison. He hated it and blames you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	10. In the end not all can be saved...

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie or the X-Men, Brian Singer and Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men: the Movie  
"Joint Forces"  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"Erik!" Xavier called from the prison cell in the middle of the night. Jean was freezing, her complexion was looking more towards blue than pale.  
  
Magneto entered the cell, "what do you want at this hour, Charles."  
  
"A blanket, for Jean. Please. You promised she'd be let go and you haven't kept your word yet!"  
  
"Fine, I'll have a blanket brought to you."  
  
"Thank you, Erik."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Charles."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Minutes later, one of Magneto's minions entered the cell. It was Toad. "Magneto told me to bring you this blanket," Toad said shoving it at Xavier.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's what you say now."  
  
"I wonder what Erik is up to?" Xavier thought aloud. He wrapped the blanket around Jean Grey and held her close hoping that she would warm up. He was worried that Erik wouldn't keep his word and that Jean would only get worse.  
  
Morning came and they had not recieved food or water. Jean was still asleep and her color was not improving. "Jean, wake up." Xavier shook her alittle, but she just lay there. "Jean!" He felt her forehead, she definately had a fever. "Erik!"  
  
"Charles why do you yell so much?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Because Jean needs medical attention, she needs to go home now!"  
  
"Come now Charles she looks fine to me!"  
  
"Erik! She needs to be taken back!"  
  
"Fine! Toad will take her," Magneto said as Toad picked her up with the blanket.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Toad delivered an unconscious Jean Grey at the front gate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and was spotted by some of the students. Toad ran while the students went in and told Scott Summers and Ororo Munroe. Minutes later, Scott, Ororo, and a handful of students were outside and found Jean wrapped in the blanket. "Jean!" Scott tried to wake her, but couldn't. He checked for a pulse and once he found it he took her inside to medical.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I did as you asked, Charles. Your little girl is safe in the arms of her lover."  
  
"Now, what is it that you want?" Charles Xavier asked.  
  
"I want you to simply try out this new machine I designed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and then you can leave." Magneto told him and showed him to the room in which the machine presided in. The machine looked much like an electric chair. "Here it is. Now just take a seat," Magneto said jesturing for Sabretooth to set Xavier in the chair. Magneto latched on the restraints and put the helmet securely on Xavier's head. "Just relax." Magneto flipped the switch and Charles Xavier was overcome with intense emotions from all the people with hate on their minds. All the hate. The hate of people who are mean, different, and those of people who hate mutants. Charles Xavier could not take that much emotion and blacked out. He was then returned the the front gate of his school.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THREE YEARS LATER...  
  
  
  
"Has he improved at all?" Scott Summers asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid he might never come out of the coma, Scott."  
  
"Jean, I know you miss him," Scott wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I wanted him to be there when we got married."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And now we are running the school. It seems so different now that some of the kids have gone off to college."  
  
"I know, but remember why we're doing this. To keep his dream alive."  
  
"I know, I'd just feel better if he knew what we were doing or at least know that he hears us!" Jean told her husband.  
  
"He hears us."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I have faith."  
  
"I hear you!" Xavier tried to tell Jean telepathically as he had tried at least twice a day for the past three years he'd been in the coma. "I'm so proud of you, my X-Men!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
